


Desserts

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Food, Grocery Shopping, Other, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Steve and Bucky are grocery shopping.





	Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Some cursing. Totonno's is a real pizzeria in Brooklyn and would've been around when Steve and Bucky were growing up.

Bucky casually leaned against the shopping cart. Steve was cleaning out the frozen pizza section.  
Not content with getting one of each, he was getting ALL of them. "Maybe you should leave some for  
other people?"

Steve turned and placed two handfuls (five boxes each) of mozzarella stuffed crust, three meat   
pizzas in the cart. "Buck, I remember how I could barely walk by Totonno's without puking my guts  
out just from the SMELL of greasy cheese. I can eat it now and I'm going to fucking enjoy it." He  
reached out to the next stack. "Ohhh, baby," he groaned. In his grasp were the last two boxes of  
four cheese, rising crust pizzas.

"Christ, man," Bucky grumbled. "You sound like it's the first time a gal's put her mouth on you!"  
He maneuvered the cart around his friend, intent on moving away from the frozen food. He peered  
around the corners to check for traffic and something caught his eye. "Holy fucking shit!"

"What?"

"Chocolate. Pizza."

"Holy fucking shit," Steve breathed. They looked at each other, then came close to ripping the   
door off to get their grubby mitts on their prize. Neither counted the boxes, just emptied the  
shelf and placed them with great delicacy into their cart. Filled with a guesstimate of 50 pizzas,  
Bucky took control and easily shoved the trolley into the main aisle.

"What the hell is this?!" a female voice exclaimed. The soldiers exchanged looks and decided to  
investigate just in case. The voice grew louder. "This isn't-This is a Steve Rogers dessert! I  
want a Bucky Barnes dessert!" As the couple neared, a woman exited several feet in front of them.  
"Okay, where would they hide the Little Debbie's? Bakery maybe? I don't know," she mumbled. They  
walked up to the aisle she'd left to see what she was complaining about.

Steve pulled down a box of snack pack sized, unsweetened applesauce. He frowned slightly. "I like  
applesauce." Noticing Bucky eagerly walking after the women, he asked, "Where you going?"

"To find out what a Bucky Barnes dessert is." He shot smirk and wink at his buddy.


End file.
